Autour d'elle
by Ch3shire
Summary: Un three-shot autour de Gakuko  l'équivalent féminin de Gakupo  et de trois amants. En gros, c'est un PWP dont chaque chapitre sera le point de vue d'un des amants en questions. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.  Het, PWP


Petit three-shot libidineux centré sur Gakuko et trois autres amants que vous reconnaîtrez assez vite je pense. Le premier : Len.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que _Hysteria_ de Muse qui m'a aidée pour le point de vue de Len. L'histoire en revanche (si on peut vraiment appeler ça une histoire), est à moi. Comme devrait être Gakupo à Len, d'ailleurs.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><strong>Première partie :<strong> _Hysteria_

Fou. Ouais, ça le rendait complètement fou. Fou d'excitation, fou de frustration.

Elle qui ne remarquait rien. Ni la lueur dans son regard quand elle lui offrait la vue de ses seins lourds à travers le mince tissu de ses hauts, ni ses dents qui se serraient quand de longues mèches violettes venaient balayer le creux de ses reins. Des reins dans lesquels il aurait rêvé se trouver.

Elle n'entendait pas non plus les grondements sourds qui résonnaient dans sa chambre le soir, quand il plongeait sa main dans son boxer pour caresser la preuve de toute sa dépravation. Ce membre gorgé dont il aurait fallu assouvir le désir dans un antre chaud et féminin, entouré d'un duvet violine.

Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir participer à _Madness of Duchess Venomania_**(0)**, se perdre au creux des bras de cette femme ensorcelante, contre sa poitrine plantureuse, déposer des milliers de baisers sur son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, sa croupe… Elle n'avait pas besoin de ce soi-disant enchantement pour attirer les hommes et il avait souhaité plus d'une fois s'en prendre à Luki, Mikuo ou encore MEITO dans cette histoire, eux qui avaient eu le droit de la toucher.

Et KAITO… Il savait que le jeune homme éprouvait des choses pour Gakuko. Des choses inavouables et innommables. Un peu comme ce qu'il ressentait lui-même.

Et ça le rendait fou de jalousie.

Sa main se crispa sur le stylo qu'il tenait. Il écrivait des paroles sans queue ni tête, les moindres mots qui traversaient son esprit, et tentait ensuite de se calmer en les assemblant pour créer des chansons, quelque chose qui l'aiderait à évacuer cette pression insoutenable qui s'accumulait dans ses reins. Le désir, brûlant et implacable.

Il sentait qu'il tenait de moins en moins bien et que le jour où il craquerait se profilait dangereusement à l'horizon. C'était devenu une certitude, un jour il craquerait.

Et ce jour… c'était peut-être aujourd'hui.

Encore une fois, elle venait de rentrer, les bras chargés de courses et à ses côtés, Luki et KAITO. Encore et toujours.

Elle riait, ses longs cheveux se balançant autour d'elle alors que les pans de son t-shirt se relevaient par intermittence, découvrant des hanches diaphanes qui plongeaient sous la lisière de sa jupe. Comme souvent, son regard dériva le long de sa silhouette alors qu'il abandonnait sa feuille, le menton posé au creux de sa main.

Elle se tourna vers lui, lui offrant un sourire ravissant qui fit pulser son sang plus vite dans ses veines, et monter le désir, encore et toujours. Oui, aujourd'hui il exploserait. Une fois que tout le monde serait parti. Une fois qu'il n'y aurait plus qu'elle et lui.

Il vit sa longue main blanche se relever et ramener une mèche derrière son oreille alors qu'elle retournait aider ses deux chevaliers servants à ranger les commissions. Len sentit ses narines frémir alors que sous le kotatsu, il serrait furieusement le poing, refreinant péniblement cette soudaine et brûlante montée d'adrénaline.

Il regardait les fesses rebondies qui se dessinaient sous le voile de sa jupe, les longues jambes blanches qui émergeaient un peu plus bas et qu'une paire d'escarpins pâles rendaient d'autant plus interminables, les chevilles fines et fragiles.

Elle était parfaite.

Il avala sa salive quand en levant les bras pour ranger un sachet de farine au dernier étage d'un placard, elle lui laissa tout le loisir d'admirer la rondeur de ses seins. Puis il sentit un poids étrange et invisible peser sur lui. Le poids d'un regard qu'il croisa en détournant le sien. Le regard bleu et habituellement impavide de Luki. Comme toujours, son visage encadré de mèches roses n'exprimait rien. Presque rien. En fait, Len crut même discerner une émotion, comme une lueur de défi au fond des prunelles céruléennes.

Il fronça les sourcils. Le numéro 03 l'avait surpris à détailler Gakuko mais ça, il s'en fichait pas mal. S'il avait pu, il aurait même publiquement revendiqué la jeune femme et interdit jusqu'au moindre regard à tout ce bétail libidineux et concupiscent qui s'agglutinait autour d'elle comme une masse d'insectes répugnants. Elle était à lui.

Oui, vraiment, il se fichait bien que Luki le voit entrain de _matter_ la jeune femme. Ce qui le dérangeait en revanche, c'était qu'il prenne ça comme un défi.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher de la jeune femme et poser une main au creux de ses reins. Sa vision vira définitivement au rouge quand il se pencha vers son oreille rougie et murmura quelques mots qui semblèrent surprendre la jeune femme. Il la vit bégayer, rougir et même tenter de s'écarter un peu mais à chaque foi qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière, il en faisait un en avant.

La gorge de Len vibra quand il gronda comme un fauve mais alors qu'il posait sa main sur le kotatsu pour y prendre appui et se relever, la porte s'ouvrit sur KAITO. KAITO qui perdit instantanément son sourire joyeux en voyant la situation. Il cilla, bouche bée et le sourire qui étira finalement le coin de ses lèvres ainsi que l'ombre qui se mit à grandir sur son visage rappelèrent la figure inquiétante d'AKAITO, son alter-ego.

Luki, qui avait aperçu ce changement par-dessus l'épaule de Gakuko alors dos à la porte, lâcha le poignet de la jeune femme qui se tourna d'un coup vers KAITO d'un air gêné qui fit rosir ses pommettes. Le sourire du jeune homme mangeait à nouveau son visage.

Len le vit s'approcher et si Luki avait relâché Gakuko, il ne s'était en revanche pas éloigné d'un pouce et la jeune femme se retrouva rapidement coincée entre les torses des deux hommes qui, sous couvert d'un sourire pour KAITO, et de son habituelle impassibilité pour Luki, s'affrontaient du regard.

Len sentit tout son corps trembler de rage et se releva cette fois brusquement pour s'approcher à grands pas, saisir la jeune femme par le bras, et la tirer derrière lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait furieusement vers sa chambre.

« L-Len, attends… !

-Il faut que tu m'aides pour un devoir… » Bougonna-t-il pour toute réponse mais alors qu'il allait enfin pénétrer dans sa chambre, la jeune femme parvint à se dégager de sa poigne et se tourna en soupirant, offrant un regard mitigé entre l'excuse et l'inquiétude aux deux autres belligérants qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

« Je suis désolé mais Len a l'air d'avoir besoin de moi. Vous pouvez partir je… je rangerai le reste plus tard et merci pour votre aide. »

Len fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle triturait nerveusement ses mains et n'osait pas regarder ses vis-à-vis dans les yeux. Ceux-ci ne semblaient néanmoins pas s'intéresser aux mots de la jeune femme, préférant lancer de lourds regards menaçants et torves vers Kagamine qui leur rendit au centuple sans ciller. Gakuko s'inclina, coupant court au combat visuel et s'engouffra finalement dans la chambre que Len ferma, non sans lancer un dernier coup d'œil furieux à ses deux rivaux.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit face à la porte de longues secondes, comptant sur le contact froid de la poignée toujours serrée entre sa paume pour éclaircir son esprit embrumé par les émotions qui s'y bousculaient. Il inspira lentement et se tourna finalement vers son bureau près duquel Gakuko, assise sur le bord du lit superposé qu'il partageait avec Rin, le regardait d'un air inquiet, ses grands yeux turquoise et maquillés brillant dans la pénombre confortable de sa chambre aux volets et rideaux fermés.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda la jeune femme en penchant la tête sur le côté, laissant les longs rubans violets qui encadraient son visage ovale couler sur ses épaules nues.

Il déglutit et s'approcha sans la quitter des yeux. Face à elle, à un mètre tout juste, il cilla et détourna les yeux en acquiesçant faiblement. Elle sembla se contenter de cette réponse, sûrement habituée à son visage d'adolescent bourru et renfrogné, et lui offrit un nouveau sourire, de ses lèvres roses et rendues joliment brillantes par une habile couche de gloss.

Il imagina un instant ces mêmes lèvres à l'aspect humide entourer son sexe turgescent et se prit à rougir violemment en écarquillant les yeux, sidérés par les pensées de plus en plus encombrantes qui l'assaillaient même devant elle. Pour cacher son trouble et la bosse gênante qui commençait à tirailler le tissu de son jean au niveau de l'entrejambe, il s'assit précipitamment à son bureau, baissant obstinément la tête sous le regard à nouveau surpris de la jeune femme.

« Len, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et il la repoussa durement :

« Mais oui ça va, j'ai juste besoin d'un coup de main pour un devoir de maths ! » Grogna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Sous sa frange blonde, il osa enfin lancer un regard à la jeune femme qui avait détourné les yeux et semblait peiné par ce rejet immérité. Soudain assailli par la culpabilité, Len fronça d'avantage ses fins sourcils blonds et se redressa un peu en fixant un point par-dessus l'épaule mince de la jeune femme.

« Tu… Tu acceptes de m'aider ? »

Gakuko retrouva instantanément le sourire et acquiesça joyeusement alors qu'il sortait de son sac un livre de maths et ouvrait une page au hasard sur un problème qu'il n'avait jamais eu et sur lequel personne ne lui avait demandé de travailler.

Les minutes passèrent entre les explications patientes de Gakuko et les acquiescements pensifs de Len plus occupé à regarder la jeune samouraï à la dérobée qu'à chercher à résoudre le problème de son livre. La jeune femme, inconsciente du trouble qu'elle provoquait, avait attrapé une des innombrables peluches qui décoraient le lit sur lequel elle était assise – le lit de Rin –, et jouait avec, l'ayant posée sur ses genoux pour faire bouger les bras de ce qui sembla vaguement être une sorte de panda aux yeux de Len.

Elle reposa finalement la peluche à sa place et se tourna vers lui. En s'apercevant qu'il la regardait, elle cilla et lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

Alors il craqua.

Il se jeta presque sur elle, capturant ses lèvres avec passion et découvrir qu'elle avait un goût tropical – un goût de noix d'ananas – ne fit qu'accentuer son désir. La plaquant au matelas, il envahit la bouche si tentante de longues secondes avant de se faire brusquement repousser d'un coup de pied au creux du ventre.

Gakuko se redressa d'un bond sur le lit, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main et fixant Len d'un air outré. Celui, ayant atterri sur un pouf miraculeusement posé là, la regardait d'un frustré, les joues rouges. Elle fronça les sourcils, clairement réprobatrice et en la voyant se lever, une seule phrase traversa l'esprit de Len avant qu'il ne le perde définitivement.

_Dernière chance de perdre le contrôle._

Il se releva brutalement et ses forces décuplées par l'adrénaline, il attrapa les bras de Gakuko qu'il plaqua sans ménagement à la porte pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle eut beau se démener et s'agiter entre ses bras, il ne lui laissa aucune chance de s'échapper et se serra d'avantage contre elle, plaquant son érection contre sa hanche comme sa poitrine s'écrasait avec délice sur son torse. Ses baisers voraces migrèrent vers le cou dégagé de Gakuko qui tentait encore de se défaire de son emprise et après une brève hésitation quant à ce qu'il devait faire, Len décida que le lit était définitivement plus attrayant que l'épais tapis noir qui recouvrait le plancher.

Attirant la jeune femme à lui, il la fit finalement basculer à nouveau sur le matelas, la couchant sous son poids tandis qu'il ramenait péniblement ses poignets minces dans une seule de ses mains. L'une d'elles, enfin libre, agrippa alors le bord de son décolleté sur lequel il tira, le coinçant sous la large poitrine et découvrant avec exultation qu'elle ne portait aucun soutien-gorge.

Passionné, il posa sa bouche sur une des mamelles roses, suçant ardemment la chair si tendre qui goûtait le propre d'une peau savonnée et parfumée malgré la chaleur ambiante. Sa main empoignait l'autre sein qu'il malaxa presque douloureusement tellement le désir le rendait fiévreux. Les petits gémissements que poussait Gakuko ne l'aidaient pas à reprendre pied et une fois le sein couvert de salive, il passa à l'autre. Sa langue était tantôt épaisse, passant sur une large bande de peau qu'il mouillait abondamment, tantôt pointue, excitant et taquinant le mamelon dressé et rose.

Sentant les forces du corps sous le sien l'abandonner et la lutte cesser, il relâcha prudemment les mains de la jeune femme qui les posa instinctivement sur ses épaules, dans une nouvelle mais vaine tentative de le repousser. Son autre main se dirigea alors vers la jupe sous laquelle il passa pour venir se nicher entre les lèvres de Gakuko, par-dessus le tissu de sa culotte.

La jeune femme se tendit comme un arc en écarquillant les yeux, laissant échapper un glapissement suraigu qui fit involontairement et violemment réagir Len. Le garçon, exulté, donna un violent coup de reins contre la croupe, enfonçant ses doigts dans l'intimité brûlante, son sexe grossissant toujours plus, entravé par son boxer.

D'un geste brusque, il fit descendre son sous-vêtement ainsi que son pantalon sur le haut de ses cuisses, libérant son sexe et ses bourses gonflés, et attrapa d'autorité une des mains longilignes qu'il posa sur son membre, réprimant un sursaut et forçant la paume à monter et descendre dans un rythme régulier pour le satisfaire comme il satisfaisait, toujours à l'aide de ses doigts devenus humides, Gakuko.

* * *

><p>Fin de la première partie centrée sur Len.<p>

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et laissez-moi une review, je vous répondrai.

**0 :** Madness of Duke Venomania adapté aux besoins de l'histoire et où Gakupo = Gakuko, Meiko = Meito, Miku = Mikuo et Gumi… ben sa version masculine dont je ne connais pas le nom.


End file.
